Ask GB
by laney9830
Summary: Ask Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon any question. They accept truth or dare as long as its appropriate.
1. Ask us stuff!

**Corey sat on the stage, bored as ever. "Guys I'm so bored, there has to be something we can do!" "Oh I know!" Kon says. "How about we do an ask video." Corey, Kin and Laney look at him confused. "You know where we film ourselves answering questions from our fans?" Corey's eyes lit up, "That sounds awesome Kon," he says. "I have a video camera right here," Kin says pulling one out from behind his back. He places it on the computer desk. Corey turned it on and started to talk. "Does the little light mean its on?" He asked Kin, his friend shrugged. "I think it does ok, let's get this over with. Hey Internet were Grojband and were here to tell you that we've decided our new thing is letting you guys ask us some questions!" "****Not ALL of us agreed on this question asking thing Core," Laney said walking up to him. "****Don't worry Lanes it's gonna be fun!" He said and booped Laney's nose. She fainted, going all lovestruck. "****Can we get to the fun part already?" Kon asked pushing Corey out of the way and faced the camera. "I wanna answer some questions!" "U****m Kon?" Kin said. "People have to ask us some questions, and then we can answer." "****Aw..." Kon says sadly. He turned to camera. "Please people of the Internet! Ask us some questions before I die of boredom!" ****Kin pushed Kon out of the way. "Also please make sure they're appropriate cause none of us are doing anything dirty! Also you can make us do dares or ask us to play any song you can think of!" He adds. "****Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey says and shuts garage door.**


	2. Question Time!

**"Ok were back!" Corey says waving at the camera. "Kin how many questions we have so far?" He asked. ****Kin looks at the computer. "So far only three and they're all for Laney," he said. "****Aw! Lucky..." Kon says. "****Let me see them," Laney says pushing Kin away from the computer, she then blushed a deep red.**

**"Ok this one says: ****Laney, how long have you had a crush on Corey?" ****The red headed bassist looked at Corey who's stared at her with a confused expression. She ****whispers to the camera, "Since I was 5 years old. ****Ok this next one says: "****Laney,I dare you to sing Smile-Avril Lavigne then kiss Corey at the lips! "****Ok," Laney says and gets out her guitar (not a bass) and walks to the mic.**

**(Sings Smile)**

** "Wow Lanes that was awesome!" Corey says. Laney**** blushes, "Thanks Core..." she says in a love struck way. "Laney ****now you just have to kiss Corey," Kin says. "****Uh I um," Laney stutters and kisses Corey on the cheek. I-"I was nervous ok?! "****Ok heres the last one," Kon says excitingly. "****I dare Laney to hug Corey tightly." ****"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Laney's heart said repeatedly. She turned a little red."****So you wanna do this Core?" She asked nervously rubbing her arm. "If you don't want to it's fine-" ****Corey then kissed Laney on the lips for 30 seconds. "Way better then a hug," he says chuckling. "****Uh- I-I," Laney says still smiling, then she faints.**


	3. Interests and Favorite Foods

"Ooh!" Kon says. "We've got more questions guys! And there's one for me and Kin and two questions each for Corey and Laney." "So what do they say?" Kin asked. "Oh right the question for me says," Kon said looking at the computer. "Kon what is your favorite food?" He starts to chuckle, "Ha! That's a no brainer! Grilled cheese sandwiches of course!" "Ok... Mine says," Kin said but then goes wide eyed. "Kin do you have a crush on Kim?" He blushes deep red, "No of course not! I mean why in the world would I have a crush on my enemy?!" He chuckled nervously. "N-No that's silly..." Corey stares as Kin suspiciously. "Alrighty then," he says looking at the computer. "Corey what do you look for in a girl and how old were you when you started the band?" "Well I usually like a girl who loves my music and music in general," Corey starts. "I love a girl with red hair, green eyes-" "You mean Laney?" Kin asked. Corey blushed madly. "I-I didn't say that!" He protested. "I just like girls with red hair and green eyes!" "So... Laney," Kin says smirking. Corey just face palms himself. "Whatever... I started the band when I was 11." "My turn" Laney says and she reads the question. "Ok well my favorite song is Rainbow Factory by Wooden Toaster." The boys give her a disturbed look. "What?" She asks annoyed. "I have a love for horror!" "Creepy," Kin mutters. "Anyway..." Laney continues. "What I look for in a guy is someone who loves music,isn't too clingy but is also a gentleman and treats me like a lady." "Ok Internet that's all the questions we have so until we get some more," Corey says. "Thanks for coming out everyone!" Then he shuts the garage door.


	4. Kisses, Reveals and Tears

A loud ding sound was heard from the computer. "Oh boy more questions!" Kon said as he made his way to the computer at light speed. He gasped in excitement, "They're all for us, oh wait..." "What is it Kon?" Laney asked. "They're all dares and requests!" Kon said and then looked more closely at his dare. "Ok it says that Corey has to sing Troublemaker, Laney you have to read Corey's journal out loud, Kin you have to watch something called Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows for an hour and I have to... NOOOOOOOO!" "What?!" Kin said worryingly. He looked at the computer and gasped in horror. "Oh man I feel sorry for you bro, but a dares a dare." Kon sniffled and got out all the cheese he had in his pockets and threw them in the trash. "Bye delicious dairy treat," he said to himself. "Ok so I have to sing something called Troublemaker," Corey said plugging his guitar in. (Sings Troublemaker. Sorry guys I can't post the lyrics. It's against the rules.) "That was amazing Core," Laney said. Kin looks up the video and starts watching. Just then Trina emerges from her room holding a red book with a black guitar on it. "Hey dork!" She yelled and Corey turned his head. "You left your stupid book in my room!" She threw the book towards him and stormed back into her room. Laney caught it, "Uh Lanes can I have that back please?" Corey asked nervously. "Sorry Core," Laney says. "But a dare is a daJre." Corey sat down on the stage with his head in his hands waiting for her reaction. Laney opened up Corey's journal and started reading.

March 30th (When Here us Rock came out online.)

Just saved the world from being crushed by a meteor. Thanks to Trina's diary and my band I couldn't have done it without them. Especially Laney, she looked so adorable in that space suit. I started developing feelings for her ever since the Queen Bee pageant. Also that kiss on New Years was absolutely amazing, I should have kissed her back after the song, but for some reason I couldn't so i acted like it never happened. I feel bad for making Laney sad, but I bet she doesn't like me back anyway.

Laney shuts the book to see Corey staring at her with an embarrassed expression on his face. "I-I understand if you don't like me-" but then Laney pressed her lips against his. "I love you too Core."


	5. Embarrassment and Laughter

"I have to WHAT?!" Kin yelled startling everyone. "Woah Kin what's the matter?" Laney asked the keyboardist. She walks over to the computer and starts laughing out loud. "Whatcha laughing at?" Kon asked excitingly. Laney whispered to him Kin's dare and he starts laughing. "Sorry bro I guess you'll have to wear that girlish costume," Corey says chuckling when he read the question. Kon wiped away a tear and started reading the questions.

1:Laney what is you worst fear?

2: Kon who do you have a crush on Konnie or Trina?

3: Corey and Laney if you can describe one thing you love each other what would it be?

4: Kin I dare you to scream saying 'I love Kim' 10 times or if you don't, you have to wear a mlp costume for a whole day!

"Laney gulped when she looked at her question. "My biggest fear is if I lost all of you guys forever," she said. Kon gave her a warm hug. "Aw Laney don't be sad!" He said. "We aren't going anywhere. Ok my turn- oh boy..." Kon blushed a deep red when he read his question to himself. "I- I um..." "I love Konnie," he whispers really quietly to the camera. He turns to his friends who are awaiting him to say his answer. But judging by their faces they obviously he won't say either. "Why are you guys bugging me with all this crush crap?!" Kon yelled into the camera. "Seriously stop asking me this!" His friends nod in agreement and Kon sighs to himself in relief. "Ok next question is for Corey and Laney. It says if you can describe one thing you love about each other, what would it be?" Corey and Laney both looked at each other with blushes on their faces. "I just love his smile," Laney says. "It just makes me happy when I'm down." "Her loyalty to the band," Corey says. "She never let's us down and never abandons the band." Kin was sweating, knowing that he was the last one to answer. Corey, Laney and Kon were all biting their lips and covering their mouths trying to contain their laughter. The three of them knew that Kin wasn't gonna say that he loves Kim. And Kin wasn't gonna do it cause that would get him kicked out of the band! "I'm not gonna say I love Kim cause I don't!" He yells at the camera but quickly winks. "Ok Kin then I shall choose which my little pony mane six character you should dress up as for 24 hours!" Laney said. She quickly ran to her house which was next door, and brought back a brown box. She pulled out a Twilight Sparkle costume which was purple footed pajamas with a purple horn and navy, pink and purple hair. On the back was a tail and on both sides were Twilight's cutie mark. "Here you go," Laney says laughing. "I chose Twilight cause you mostly resemble her." Kin rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance as he made his way to the bathroom. He came out 2 minutes later and the whole band started to LAUGH their heads off. "I hate you guys so much right now..." Kin muttered.


	6. More questions!

"Hey Core we've got 2 new questions," Laney says looking at the computer. "Ooh! Please be for us!" Kon says crossing his fingers. "Sorry Kon but it's for Corey and Laney," Kin says. Kon sighs sadly, "Oh man..." "Ok our first question says, Corey and Laney so a pocky kiss," Corey says and both he and Laney blush deep red. "Here's a box of chocolate pocky sticks to help you get started," Kin said smirking. Corey took the box from him, and took a chocolate stick out and put one end in his mouth and Laney put the other end in her mouth. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss," Kin and Kon chanted. Corey and Laney's lips met and both were blushing. "Mm," Corey says. "Chocolate. You ok Lanes?" Laney fainted of happiness. "Ok the next question says Corey and Laney I dare you to make out in a closet for 7 minutes," Kon reads. Kin pushes them into a closet next to the bathroom upstairs. "Have fun!" He says shutting the door. "You wanna do this Lanes?" He asks blushing. "Y-Yeah C-Core," Laney stutters. Corey cups Laney's face in his hands and presses his lips to hers.

(7 minutes later transition!)

Both teens come out of the closet with messy hair, Corey's beanie was missing from his head. "That... was... awesome," Corey says.


	7. Fashion and Giggles

"Hey guys we got some more questions!" Kon shouted alerting the others. "Sweet what is it?" Kin asked. "Ok the first one asks us what are each of our favorite colors?" Kon says reading what was on the screen.

"Red, Corey says. "Purple," says Laney. "Blue," Kin says. "Green," Kon said. "Ok now with that one done, what's the next question Kon?" Laney asks. "Ok this one says Corey on a scale of 1-10 how much do you love Laney?" Corey and Laney blush at the question, but Corey smiles and wraps his arms around the red head. "10 of course," he says and kisses Laney's cheek which makes her faint in his arms. "Aw!" Kin and Kon said at once. "Ooh!" Kon said looking at the computer screen once again. "Kin it says you have to wear Trina's clothes." "WHAT?!" Kin said making both Corey and Kon laugh. "Fine..." Kin grumbles and runs up to Trina's room and sneaks inside and quietly comes out with her clothes. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Corey and Kon burst out laughing as Kin was blushing red. "You stink so much!" he says.

Kon wipes the tears of laughter from his eyes, "Ok the last one says what is your favorite anime?"

Laney wakes up and rubs her eyes, "Laney did you hear that?" Kon asks. "Wha?" she says. "It is asking us what is our favorite anime?" Kon says. "Let's shout it out together." 1,2,3... "FAIRY TAIL!" All four of them shout. "Ok guys that was fun! But we're going on a trip for 5 days and won't be back till next Monday," Kon says to the camera. "So keep asking us stuff and we'll answer them next Monday! Bye!"


End file.
